poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yellow Rangers
'''Yellow Rangers '''is a designation given to one character in nearly all of the ''Power Rangers ''seasons. Yellow as a designation is unisex and the second most frequent color after Red Rangers/Blue Rangers. The only series not to feature Yellow Rangers are Jacker Rangers and Battle Rangers, The sixth ranger in Beast Rangers and Other Rangers in Dino Charge as two White Rangers had to take the place of a Yellow Ranger at one point followed by an Orange Ranger and then a Black Ranger. Yellow Rangers are usually the powerhouses of their group, however recent usage of Yellow as a female Ranger has led to possible perceptions of the color being a "feminine color". Since the introduction of the team with two females with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and other with the male counterpart of power rangers, with some expections, only six teams (Animal Brigade, Flight Squad, Ninja Storm, Mystic Force and Ninja Steel and Wild Prime) have had two females but yellow males. Yellow Rangers |Tanya Sloan |- | |Ashley Hammond |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" | Galaxy Yellow Ranger |Maya |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" | Yellow Lightspeed Ranger |Kelsey Winslow |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" | Time Force Yellow Ranger |Katie Walker |- | style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" | Yellow Wild Force Ranger |Taylor Earhardt |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" |Yellow Wind Ranger |Dustin Brooks |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" | Yellow Dino Ranger |Kira Ford |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" |S.P.D. Yellow Ranger |Elizabeth "Z" Delgado |- | style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" |Yellow Mystic Ranger |Charlie Thorn |- | style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" |Yellow Overdrive Ranger |Veronica Robinson |- | style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" |Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger |Lily Chilman |- | style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" |RPM Yellow Ranger |Summer Landsdown |- | style="background-color:yellow; color:black;" |Yellow Samurai Ranger |Emily |- | |Gia Moran |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Dino Charge Yellow Ranger |Lili Rose |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger |Calvin Maxwell |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Beast Morpher Yellow Ranger |Zoey Reeves |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Unofficial Ranger |Mandy |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger |Rayna Cunningham |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Lion Ranger |Todd Wright |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Dorado Ranger |Kenneth Braddock |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Phantom Thief Ranger |Kit Wheeler |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Data Squad Ranger |Sunset Shimmer |- | style="background-color:gold;color:black;"|Sun Data Squad Ranger |Coloratura |- | style="background-color:#FCF4A4;color:black;" |Kindness Data Squad Ranger |Fluttershy (Future Self) |- | style="background-color:#F6FBBC;color:black;" |Cream Data Squad Ranger |Apple Bloom |- | style="background-color:#FFF44F;color:black;" |Topaz Data Squad Ranger |Riku |- | style="background-color:#FCF4A4;color:black;" |Kindness Harmony Force Ranger |Fluttershy |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Wisdom Harmony Force Ranger |Sunset Shimmer (Past Self) |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Robo Yellow Ranger |Yellow |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:hotpink;" |Star Yellow Ranger |Isabella |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Tawlon Magilika Ranger |Cyrus Blatt |- | style="background-color:gold;color:black;" |Tragos Magilika Ranger |Darren Tucker |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Chokn Tribe Ranger |Ulric Hanason |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Yellow Millennium Ranger |} Other Yellow Heroes Evil Rangers Trivia *The Yellow Rangers and Yellow Heroes will be at the episode in Prominence of Yellow Rangers from Power Rangers Data Squad to team up with the five Yellow Data Squad Rangers. Gallery Yellowmaskedranger.png|Yellow Masked Ranger Yellow_Masked_Ranger_(Female).png|Yellow Battle Star Ranger (Female version) Belgium_Ranger.jpeg|Germany Ranger Yelloweletricranger.png|Yellow Electro Ranger Yellow_Ranger_(Female).png|Yellow Ranger (Female version) PantherRanger.png|Panther Ranger Panther_Ranger_(Female).png|Panther Ranger (Female version) OvalRanger.png|Oval Ranger Oval_Ranger_(Female).png|Oval Ranger (Female version) Dynayellowranger.png|Yellow Battalion Ranger Dyna-yellowf.png|Yellow Battalion Ranger (Female version) Ranger4.png|Ranger4 Yellow_Sphinx_Ranger.png|Yellow Sphinx Ranger Yellowsonicranger.png|Yellow Prism Ranger Lightning-yellow.png|Yellow Lightning Ranger Lionranger.png|Lion Ranger Live-yellowf.png|Lion Ranger (Female) Yellowstreetranger.png|Yellow Street Ranger Yellow_Street_Ranger_(Female).png|Yellow Street Ranger (Skirted version) Supersonic-yellow.png|Yellow Supersonic Ranger Yellow_Owl_Ranger.png|Yellow Owl Ranger Yellow_Owl_Ranger_(female).png|Yellow Owl Ranger (Female version) Mmpr-yellow.png|Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger Mmpr-yellowf.png|Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger (Skirted version) Prsquadron-yellow.png|Yellow Squadron Ranger Prsquadron-yellowf.png|Yellow Squadron Ranger (Skirted version) Yellow Ninjetti Ranger.jpg|Yellow Ninjetti Ranger Mmar-yellow.png|Yellow Aquitar Ranger Mmar-yellowf.png|Yellow Aquitar Ranger (Female version) Prz-yellow.png|Yellow Zeo Ranger Prt-yellow.png|Yellow Turbo Ranger Pris-yellow.png|Yellow Space Ranger Prlg-yellow.png|Lost Galaxy Yellow Ranger Prlg-yellowf.png|Lost Galaxy Yellow Ranger (Skirted version) Prlr-yellow.png|Yellow Lightspeed Ranger Prlr-yellowf.png|Yellow Lightspeed Ranger (Skirted version) Prtf-yellow.png|Time Force Yellow Ranger Prtf-yellowf.png|Time Force Yellow Ranger (Skirted version) Prwf-yellow.png|Yellow Wild Force Ranger Prwf-yellowf.png|Yellow Wild Force Ranger (Skirted version) Prns-yellow.png|Yellow Wind Ranger Prns-yellowf.png|Yellow Wind Ranger (Female version) Prdt-yellow.png|Yellow Dino Ranger Prspd-yellow.png|S.P.D. Yellow Ranger Prmf-yellow.png|Yellow Mystic Ranger Prmf-yellowf.png|Yellow Mystic Ranger (Female version) Proo-yellow.png|Yellow Overdrive Ranger Prjf-yellow.png|Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger Prrpm-yellow.png|RPM Yellow Ranger Prs-yellow.png|Yellow Samurai Ranger Prm-yellow.png|Megaforce Yellow Ranger Prsm-yellow.png|Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger Prdc-yellow.png|Dino Charge Yellow Ranger Prninsteel-yellow.png|Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger Prninsteel-yellowf.png|Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger (Female version) Prbm-yellow.png|Beast Morpher Yellow Ranger Yellow_unoffical_ranger.png|Yellow Unofficial Ranger TQG-yellow.png|T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger Yellow_Lion_Ranger.png|Yellow Lion Ranger Yellow_Lion_Ranger_(female).png|Yellow Lion Ranger (Female version) Yellow_Dorado_Ranger.png|Yellow Dorado Ranger Kyu-yellowf.png|Yellow Dorado Ranger (Female version) Phantom-yellow.png|Yellow Phantom Thief Ranger 4._Yellow_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Yellow Data Squad Ranger 26. Sun Data Squad Ranger.png|Sun Data Squad Ranger 6._Kindness_Data_Squad_Ranger.png|Kindness Data Squad Ranger 1. Cream Data Squad Ranger.png|Cream Data Squad Ranger 31. Topaz Data Squad Ranger.png|Topaz Data Squad Ranger Harmony Force Kindness Ranger.png|Kindness Harmony Force Ranger Harmony Force Wisdom Ranger.png|Wisdom Harmony Force Ranger Mighty Morphin Yellow Harmony Fusion Ranger.jpeg|Mighty Morphin Yellow Harmony Fusion Ranger Yellow Heroes Gallery Shiny_Luminous.jpeg|Shiny Luminous Cure_Bright.png|Cure Bright Cure_Lemonade.png|Cure Lemonade Cure_Pine.png|Cure Pine Cure_Sunshine.png|Cure Sunshine Cure_Muse.png|Cure Muse Glitter_Peace.jpeg|Glitter Peace Cure_Rosetta.jpeg|Cure Rosetta Lollipop_Hip-Hop.jpeg|Lollipop Hip-Hop Cure_Honey.jpeg|Cure Honey Cure_Feather.png|Cure Feather Cure_Gonna.png|Cure Gonna Cure_Shelly.png|Cure Shelly Cure_Twinkle.png|Cure Twinkle Cure_Mofurun.png|Cure Mofurun Topaz_Style.png|Topaz Miracle Topaz_Style2.png|Topaz Magical Cure_Custard.jpeg|Cure Custard Cure_Étoile.png|Cure Étoile Pixy Rose transformation pose.jpg|Pixy Rose|link=Yellow Rangers Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Magical Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Universal Protection